bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Destroy Munikis
Destroy Munikis (Original version ) is a Japanese original Bakugan from the BakuTech series. CoroCoro Comic consists in the development of this Bakugan.http://store.shopping.yahoo.co.jp/toysrus/349406300.html Description Destroy Munikis is the rival of Flare Dragaon. By using the destruction type ability, it has the power to eliminate the whole world and turns it to nothing, thus its nickname 'God of Destruction'.http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/File:Destroy_Munikis_instruction_back.jpg Manga BakuTech! Bakugan Destroy Munikis is the Guardian Bakugan of the Raichi. Game It is equipped with BakuTech Convert System which enable part exchange within the same type of Bakugan, such as Flare Dragaon. It has unusual highlight color in Darkus which is red, and is also one of the first Bakugan that uses stickers for decoration. It is unknown if it will be released anywhere other than Japan. Pentagon parameter *Attack: 6/10 *Defence: 7/10 *Occupy force: 5/10 *Control: 5/10 *Stand force: 8/10 ;Gate Card(s) *'Destroy Munikis': As Destroy Munikis stands on this Gate Card, other Bakugan cannot get any gate bonus. * : All Flare Dragaon, Destroy Munikis and Van Falco on this Gate Card gets double Gate Bonus. ;Ability Card(s) *'Critical Delete': *'Battle Void': *'Destroy Ability': *'Destroy Energy': *'Deth Orchestra':Only can be used by Darkus Destroy Munikis after losing a battle. Opponent cannot get the Gate Card and the Gate Card is left on the Field with its face up. (This Gate Card will lose its effect and only the Gate Bonus can be used.) ;Fusion Ability Card(s) *'Dethbuster Zero': Only can be used by Darkus Destroy Munikis in the battle after using Ability Card 'Flare Metal Cross'. Subtract 400G from opponent's Bakugan. thumb Gallery Manga File:O0692092210690307188.jpg File:Bt1.jpg File:Books20100717DSCF0081.jpg File:07_(2).jpg File:08_(2).jpg File:010.jpg File:04.jpg Game 22152004.jpg|Packaged Darkus Destroy Munikis 51XWrH8LG8L._AA300_.jpg|Darkus Destroy Munikis (closed) 41CW3G38wPL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Darkus Destroy Munikis (open) o0487054910641402431.jpg|Darkus Destroy Munikis with Flare Metal Cross IMGP6141.jpg o0571052410641402428.jpg|Darkus Destroy Munikis and Pyrus Flare Dragaon with all Convert Parts removed File:P1000102.JPG|BakuMetallic Team Dragaon File:51LsfDagtQL_AA300_.jpg|Darkus Destroy Munikis S (open) File:51v--ymNxwL_AA300_.jpg|Darkus Destroy Munikis S (closed) Bakutech convert system.jpg|Destroy Munikis and Flare Dragaon switching parts by using BakuTech Convert System File:Convert_parts_custom_sticker_.jpg File:Destroy_Munikis_instructoin_front.jpg|Instruction of Destroy Munikis (front) File:Destroy_Munikis_instruction_back.jpg|Instruction of Destroy Munikis (back) File:D1.jpg|Gold Gate Card 'Destroy Munikis' File:Teambattlem.jpg|Gold Gate Card 'Team Battle Master' File:BSC_C_2.jpg|Darkus Destroy Munikis Red Ability Card 'Critical Delete' File:Bac102battlevoid.jpg|Darkus Destroy Munikis Red Ability Card 'Battle Void' File:Bac104destroyability.jpg|Darkus Destroy Munikis Red Ability Card 'Destroy Ability' File:Abilityrevive.jpg|Flare Dragaon, Destroy Munikis,Van Falco Red Ability Card 'Ability Revive' File:Fightingfist.jpg|Flare Dragaon, Destroy Munikis, Van Falco Red Ability Card 'Fighting Fist' File:Bac112destroyenergy.jpg|Darkus Destroy Munikis Blue Ability Card 'Destroy Energy' File:Bac123dethorchestra.jpg|Darkus Destroy Munikis Green Ability Card 'Deth Orchestra' File:Combattriangle.jpg|Flare Dragaon, Destroy Munikis,Van Falco Green Ability Card 'Combat Triangle' File:Bac124dethbusterzero.jpg|Darkus Destroy Munikis Green Fusion Ability Card 'Dethbuster-Zero' Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (19).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (18).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (14).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (13).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (8).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (5).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (3).jpg Others File:Deathmunikis-darkus-v.PNG|Darkus Destroy Munikis in ball form with pentagon parameter File:Deathmunikis-darkus-v1.png|Darkus Destroy Munikis after using BakuTech Convert System in ball form with pentagon parameter Reference Category:Bakugan Category:BakuTech Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Manga